


Milk and Cookies

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [8]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018, This is a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 8: Milk and cookies. The double chocolate chocolate chunk cookies from the Symbol family cookbook, annotated





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped posting theses so I’m posting them all at once

• ~~Two cups flour~~ ( _not enough_ )

 ~~Four cups flour~~ ( _Symbol developed celiacs, must be GF_ )

Four cups oat flour (W _ell sifted_ )( **Try two parts oat to one part almond, with a tablespoon pecan replacement** )

•O ~~ne cup sugar~~

Three cup sugar ( **M** om **made theses sweet as sin didn’t she)**

• ~~One cup butter~~

Two cups butter

• ~~Two eggs~~

Four eggs ( _Can be made vegan for Mitch w/banana, one cup_ )

• ~~Two teaspoons vanilla~~

Four teaspoons vanilla ( **just go wild** )

• ~~Two-thirds cup cocoa powder~~

One and a half cup cocoa powder ( _I can’t do math that well, don’t tell the kids_ )

•Three quarters teaspoons baking soda ( _Just throw some in_ )

• ~~Chocolate Chips~~

Five cups chocolate chips ( **M** **om never told how much she put in, had to keep her secrets, thanks mom** )

 

The Symbol Family Cookbook

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Ilyall!


End file.
